


One Rainy Day

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cute, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony grabbed the umbrella and picked Peter up leaving for the door. Before the man could open the umbrella, Peter fussed "No Daddy! I will hold it"Tony had a mixture of questioning and shocked look on his face "Excuse me?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 319





	One Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Just a short cute fic on father and son duo. Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony quickened his steps towards the day care centre, eyeing the dark clouds every few seconds. He guessed if the mother nature was in good mood, it was going to rain like cats and dogs. He and his husband had to attend an important meeting and so they dropped their precious six year old son Peter at the day care centre. 

It was good thing atleast he took Peter's raincoat and an umbrella 

Tony gently knocked at the door and asked politely "May I come in?" 

"Oh Hello Mr Stark. Please come in" greeted the cheerful caretaker of the centre. Tony walked in, eyes searching for his boy and eagerly wanting to take him in his arms "I hope Peter didn't cause any trouble" 

The lady waved a hand off "Absolutely not Mr Stark. Peter is one brilliant child" she walked further inside the building where Tony saw his kid playing with toys "Hey baby" 

Peter looked up from his toys and a huge smile formed on his face "Daddy!" he ran towards his father and hugged his long legs "You are back!" 

Tony smiled, picking his son up and kissed his forehead "Ready to go home. Papa is making your favourite chocolate pie" 

"Yay!" Peter clapped excitedly and that's when the rain started pouring heavily down the streets "It's raining Daddy" 

Tony lowered the boy down "Good thing that I brought your raincoat and an umbrella" he then helped Peter put on the raincoat

Tony grabbed the umbrella and picked Peter up leaving for the door. Before the man could open the umbrella, Peter fussed "No Daddy! I will hold it" 

Tony had a mixture of questioning and shocked look on his face "Excuse me?" 

"I will hold it. You must be tired" Peter was already reaching for the umbrella

The caretaker lady smiled "Aww...Peter are you holding umbrella for your Daddy?" 

Peter nodded proudly

"That's really sweet of you honey" 

"Daddy is tired. I can do it" Peter beamed thinking it was the best job in the world. He wriggled out of his father's arms "Come Daddy" 

Tony didn't have a heart to say no to his son who looked overly excited about helping his father "Okay sweetheart. You can hold the umbrella" 

Peter hopped out of the centre and was perfectly dry but Tony was not. He was having hard time keeping his body under the umbrella. He was crouched down on his heels, his knees bend as he awkwardly tried to keep up with his boy. Ofcourse Peter forgot about the height distance and the fact that his father was getting soaked from one side

"See Daddy! I keep us dry!" Peter smiled and Tony smiled along with him. He didn't mind getting wet as long as Peter was dry and happy "Yes Petey. You're doing a great job" 

"Really?" 

"Ofcourse" Tony shivered lightly "Ah.. how about I hold the umbrella for..."

"No! I want to do it!" Peter pouted and Tony sighed "Okay okay kiddo. Let's just ...walk home fast" 

"What happened to you?" Steve asked with his eyebrows raised in shock when he saw Tony drenched in rain "How did you get...?"

Tony quickly cut his words off with a smile "Hey Steve did you know Peter held the umbrella for us the whole way here" 

Steve looked down at his son who apparently had the proudest smile on his face. He really looked happy holding the umbrella. Steve knelt down next to Peter and ruffled his hair "You are the best kiddo. Thank you for keeping your Daddy...umm..dry" 

"Welcome Papa" Peter giggled shyly "Daddy said you made chocolate pie" 

Steve chuckled kissing Peter's forehead "I sure did sweetheart. Go get change. I'll set the plate for us" 

"Yay!" Peter bounched as he ran towards his bedroom. Steve got up and pecked Tony on his lips "You're a great father" 

Tony shivered "That I am but you know what? Next time when it rains, you're going to pick him up" 

"What!?"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
